Mio where are you?
by Uchi133
Summary: "Oscuridad... soledad... ¿Esperanza? ¿Dónde estoy...? ¿Quién... es Mio?" Eso mismo se cuestionaba Mio antes de encontrarse a una chica con los ojos del color de la Miel...  Contiene Yuri  Mitsu
1. Parte 1º

¡Hola hola a todos! ¡Hoy 5 de Marzo cumplo los 18! Así que en vez de traer tarta traigo un Fic ^^, ¡Espero que os guste! Llevaba varios meses trabajando en él, aunque, tendrá una 2º parte (la cual la pondré dentro de unas semanas, no tuve tiempo a terminarlo por exámenes -.-).

¡A disfrutar! ¡Y gracias por las reviews!

**K-ON No me pertenece ni me pertenecerá.**

_-MIO, WHERE ARE YOU?-_

_Negro... la mezcla de todos los colores... _

_Oscuridad... el resultado de un gran mejunje de negro..._

_Monotonía... ver siempre ,o más bien, sentir esa oscuridad que nunca cambia..._

_El Silencio... _

Es... sorprendente, no sé cuanto llevó en esta oscura cámara o lo que sea en lo que esté. No siento nada, ni desesperación, ni curiosidad, ni ganas tan siquiera de moverme, puesto que... ¿A dónde iría? ¿ A dónde me conduciría esta senda oscura sin camino marcado? ¿Quién me esperaría tras este manto negro?... y lo más importante... ¿Me dirían quién soy?

Je... increíble, no tengo ni idea de quién soy, ni de donde vengo, si conozco a alguien... Nada, ni un mísero recuerdo viene a mi cabeza ¿Alguna vez sentiría alegría, tristeza, dolor o Amor? No lo sé ni me importa, porque, debo estar en la nada... donde la esperanza ya no existe.

Mi corazón... no lo siento... lo noto frío, pesado como una piedra, como si estuviera inerte, puesto que siento una gran carga en mi pecho que hace que mis respiraciones sean algo ahogadas. Este corazón... ¿Habrá tenido a alguien encerrado? Es decir, de una cosa que recuerdo es que soy una chica de 18 años, que entró hace poco en la universidad, por tanto, quizás alguien tuve en mente ¿No? Pero... no recuerdo nada...

Mi cuerpo está totalmente helado ya que en la nada hace mucho frío (como si sumergida en las profundidades de un lago estuviera), o más bien, debería de decir que mi calor corporal se evaporó... aunque no del todo... hay una parte que aun conserva algo de calor... mi mano izquierda.

Durante todo el tiempo, desde que mi consciencia me dijo que estaba en este sitio, le estuve dando vueltas al tema del calor de mi mano ¿Por qué solamente en mi mano izquierda? O... ¿Por qué en la mano izquierda y no en la derecha? Y, lo más sorprendente de todo ¿Por qué viene y va esa calor? Es como si ese invisible generador de calor se apagara cada "X" horas, bueno... no exactamente horas, se me hace eterno cuando esa calor no está en mis manos y al revés, se me hace corto el tiempo cuando permanece sobre mi mano.

A decir verdad, esa calor es a lo que me aferro para no irme a la locura, o en su defecto, caer en el sueño eterno...

"Me gustaría... saber quien me aporta esta calor" -Dije en un susurro entrecortado y a duras penas de entender, como si hiciera siglos que nunca hablara.

-"No me dejes... Mio..."

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?" -Pensé

Una voz temblorosa, llena de tristeza, que siente dolor, que mantiene una respiración entrecortada... esa fue la impresión que me otorgó esa voz tan lejana. Parecía eco. ¿Quién será esa persona que llama por una tal Mio? ¿Quién es Mio?

-"No quiero perderte... me sentiría muy sola..."

-"Esa voz.. sufre por la ausencia de alguien..." -pensé y a la vez,me dije a mi misma "Quiero... ayudar a esa persona... No quiero... que se sienta sola... la soledad... es muy triste... demasiado..."

De repente, unas cortas secuencias pasaron por mi cabeza.

Ahí estaba yo, una niña pequeña con un largo pelo negro y un vestido sencillo, y junto mía unos niños. Parece ser que no me atrevía acercarme a ellos... pues soy muy tímida, pero pude recordar la palabra "Mio". Parece ser que uno de ellos se dirigía a mi por Mio, por tanto, debo de llamarme así.

Y ahí acaba el pequeño recuerdo. Llegué a la conclusión de que esa persona se dirige a mi, por tanto... "¡Ella sabría mas cosas de mi! ¡Y quizás sepa porque estoy en este sitio! ¡Genial!" anuncié con muchas ganas y en voz alta. Noté que mi corazón volvía a funcionar, porque no paraba de hacer "Boom Boom"... un momento... ¿Boom Boom? Eso... me recuerda a... una canción...

- "Cuatro estaciones tiene el año, 24 horas un día y mi salvaje corazón nunca parará..." - Dije en voz alta esa pequeña parte de una desconocida canción. Me hizo sentir con energías, aunque solo fueran unas cuantas palabras sin sentido aparente. Pude notar que mi cuerpo se llenaba de calor, que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a estímulos, que estaba viva... y... todo gracias a esas palabras... a esa persona que me ha hecho recordar un recuerdo lejano... gracias a esos llantos tristes...

Acerqué mi mano izquierda a la parte de mi corazón y cerrando los ojos proclamé para mi misma:

- "Oh, si en verdad hay alguien ahí, por favor, permíteme conocerte. Necesito que me digas quien soy, pues tu me recordaste una frase que me hizo sentir viva, que aunque esté recorriendo la nada, aun albergo la esperanza dentro de mi. Así que si me dices quien soy te prometo que nunca te dejaré sola... ¡Lo Prometo!" -Grité esto último a todo pulmón, y en ese instante, una fuerte luz me cegó por completo (aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados)...

Me levante con fuerza de donde estaba, con cierta fatiga debido al movimiento brusco que hice.

- "¿Dónde estoy?" -Eso fue lo primero que pensé, esa primera reacción que tiene una persona después de haber dormido mucho tiempo, aunque por mi parte... Ni siquiera recordaba mi pasado.

- "¿¡Y-y esta ropa! ¿Cuándo me cambié ?" -Me pregunté a mi misma, ya que llevaba... Un uniforme de instituto.

Miré a mi alrededor mientras trataba de tranquilizarme. Estaba en una habitación espaciosa, con mucha iluminación (debido a que tenía varias ventanas), con 5 pupitres colocados formando una "mesa" más grande, una gran estantería con una cristalera (que parecía tener en su interior pocillos), y lo más chocante, había 5 instrumentos justo en frente mía (yo estaba sentada en un banco alargado). Entre eses instrumentos había un teclado, dos guitarras, una batería y... ¿Una tercera guitarra? No lo sabía ya que estaban en fundas (es más, ni siquiera sé si las otras dos son guitarras), así que... ¿Por qué no comprobarlo? Me acerqué a ellas y empecé a abrirlas.

- "Con permiso..."

Con cuidado, abrí la primera.

- "Una guitarra"

Abrí la segunda

- "Una guitarra"

En fin... Abrí la tercera, pero esta la abrí con... Cierto nerviosismo, como si algo impactante me esperase.

- "Vaya... Otra guitarra... Aunque... ¡Espera! Esta tiene 4 cuerdas... Mmm, es un bajo..."

'Bajo'... Esa palabra me sonaba... y demasiado, como si fuese algo que frecuentase mucho en mi vocabulario... Y como si me diera un calambre, un leve dolor de cabeza me vino.

- "Elizabeth... Mi bajo..." -pronuncié con unas lágrimas, debido a la emoción de haber recordado algo. Con alegría me abalancé hacia él y lo abracé. Era un instrumento que tengo desde hace unos años y con el que viví muchos momentos felices, pero para mala suerte, no recuerdo ninguno, aunque bueno, mejor que nada...

Me coloqué el cinto del bajo y me propuse tocar algo.

- "Quizás... Recuerde algo sobre aquella canción" -Sostuve el mástil con mi mano derecha, pero... Nada.

- "Vaya... No recuerdo ningún acorde... Je..." -dije con un tono de aceptación .

Probé a coger el bajo de otra forma: sostuve el mástil con la izquierda, aunque fue una tontería, me era totalmente incómodo, definitivamente, soy zurda.

- "En fin... Creo que aun no estoy lista para tocar el bajo" - Dije exhalando un suspiro, pues era realmente molesto no recordar lo suficiente y quedarse a medias con las cosas.

Dejé el bajo dentro de su funda y en su sitio, disponiéndome a continuar mi exploración.  
>Cuando salí de aquella habitación que asemejaba un club de música, me topé con unas escaleras (cuyos pasamanos tenían adornos de tortugas u otros animalillos). Bajé cuidadosamente por aquellas escaleras hasta llegar a la planta de abajo. En ella discurría un largo pasillo de madera, en cuyos laterales había puertas y por el otro lado largos ventanales.<p>

- "Vaya... Estoy en un instituto..." - dije pensativa, pues no había duda, cada puerta estaba enumerada, además... Sentía un aura familiar... Un aura escolar... Lo cual me reconfortaba.

- "Creo... Que encontraría muchos recuerdos, aunque espera... ¿Dónde está el alumnado?"

Efectivamente, no había nadie por el pasillo a pesar de estar a mediados de la mañana (o eso me parecía) y la mayoría de las aulas parecían estar cerradas. Opté por mirar por la ventana más cercana, pero nada, tampoco se veía a nadie, estaba todo completamente desierto y en silencio... O eso creía hasta haber oído unos sollozos...

- "¿¡Eh...! ¿Qué-e- es es-so...?" -tartamudeé del terror.

- "Quizás era el fantasma de algún niño que murió por alguna causa en el pasado y mate a cualquier persona, para que no se siente sólo, o quizás porque tiene hambre, o quizás , quizás..." - pensaba mientras mi cuerpo temblaba del miedo y pequeñas lágrimas se escurrían de mis ojos...

Los sollozos provenían de la clase que estaba próxima a las otras escaleras del edificio, era la clase 3-2.

A pesar de tener miedo... La curiosidad me corroía por el cuerpo... Quería saber que era lo que había ahí... Por lo que impulsada por la curiosidad, me fui acercando cuidadosamente, con paso calmado, pero un poco rápido.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, que estaba media abierta, asomé mi mirada por la pequeña abertura que había.

Tranquilidad, fue lo primero que sentí. Mayor curiosidad lo siguiente. Era una chica (de mi edad, supongo) que llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo. Estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana y sentada sobre una de las mesas del aula y creo que estaba mirando el cielo, porque no alejaba la mirada de las pequeñas nubes que pasaban lentamente o de los pajaritos que iban volando. Sobre como era físicamente... tenía el pelo corto y punteado por detrás, de color marrón y creo que llevaba una diadema que sostenía parte de su pelo. Tal y como la estoy describiendo, parece como si estuviera hablando de un chico, pero su cuerpo tan fino... tan delgado... tan pequeño y a la vez elegante, le delataba...

Mi curiosidad iba en aumento, quería... conocer más de esa chica...

- "¿Por qué estará llorando...?" -Pensé, mientras que por inercia me iba acercando más hacia la puerta, quería ver su rostro...

- "¿Cómo será su rostro...?" -Pensaba mientras poco a poco fui abriendo más la puerta y en silencio, no quería que me detectase, aún.

Mis manos se movían solas, como si no tuviera control de mi cuerpo, como si unos hilos me controlaran...

- "Está... ¿Hablando?" -Pensé, pues me fijé que estaba articulando su boca, como si pronunciase algo.

Para cuando ya tenía la puerta lo suficientemente abierta como para entrar a hurtadillas... el destino, el tan querido destino, me la jugó... Mis piernas me temblaban tanto por la mezcla de emoción y miedo, que me fallaron cuando iba a avanzar. Si, me caí.

- "¡Iteteteteeeee! ¡Aishhh, vaya caída tan tonta...!" -Gimoteé en el suelo, mientras intentaba levantarme.

- "¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?" -Preguntó una voz... un tanto familiar.

- "S-si" -Asentí con la mirada al suelo y aguantándome el dolor. Alcé la vista y la vi... Su cara...

Esta chica de cabellos marrones tenía una cara radiante. Con una pequeña sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, que otorgaba paz cuando la veías; con unos ojos del color de la miel, la dulce y rica miel; con unos labios tiernos... tan tiernos...

- "Mmmm, ¿Se puede saber que hacías para que te cayeras así?" -Me preguntó, cortándome mis pensamientos.

- "Ems, etto, pues... eh..." -Dije mientras me ponía algo avergonzada, lógicamente no le iba a decir 'Te estaba espiando, es que me diste curiosidad y quería saber quien era la persona que miraba tan atentamente la ventana'... No, como que no voy a decir eso.

- "Ahhh, ya entiendo... ¿Con que eres una cotilla? Ehhhh" -Insinúo con un tono juguetón.

Eso me sentó como cuando una tonelada de piedras te caen encima... había acertado...

- "¡Q-qué va! ¡Es tu imaginación! Hahaha... Sólo iba a entrar al aula para recoger unas cosas... hahaha... pero para desgracia mía me tropecé con algo que debía de estar tirado en el suelo y me caí" -Dije, aunque en vano, nadie se creería eso...

- "Ya ya... Pues que extraño... no hay nada en el suelo, señorita cotilla-sama" -Dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

- "¡E-en serio! ¡Qué me tropecé y caí!" -Dije cada vez más nerviosa, ¡Pues a este paso me iba a descubrir!

- "¡Ohhh, ya sé! ¡Tú eres una periodista que vino a entrevistarme! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Claro! ¡Yo, La presidenta del club de música ligera! ¡Soy tan famosa que todos los periódicos del mundo quieren sacarme en exclusiva!" -Decía... un tanto... en fin... que se creía el centro del mundo.

- "Pero... ¿Cómo voy a ser una periodista si llevamos el mismo uniforme...?" -Pensé mientras me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

- " ¿Ein? Espera... eso es imposible.. ¡Tú y yo somos de la misma escuela! Y además..." -dijo mientras que con eso último bajo la mirada, como.. si estuviera triste de algo.

- "¿Qué sucede?" -pregunté curiosa, intentando ver su rostro.

- "N-no sucede nada... ¡Ah por cierto! ¡Soy Ritsu Tainaka! ¡La baterista del Club de Música Ligera! ¡Taaaa taaa taaaaa taaaaaaaan!" -Dijo mientras cambiaba de tema drásticamente.

- "En fin... Yo soy Mio..." - Me paré porque... ¿Cómo son mis apellidos?... genial... estoy quedando bien delante de ella...

- "Akiyama."

- "¡Exacto! ¡Era aki...! ¿¡QUÉ!" - Grité de golpe. ¡ELLA SABÍA QUIEN ERA!

- "Si, como lo oyes, tú eres Mio Akiyama" -Me lo confirmó con una sonrisa.

Y así, nuevas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza. Akiyama... el apellido de mi familia... si... Papá... Mamá... ya os recuerdo...

Al recordar cosas nuevas tuve un pequeño mareo que hizo tambalearme, pero... Ritsu, esa chica aun desconocida para mi, me sujetó para que no me cayera al suelo... parecía como un príncipe azul de esos cuentos de hadas y dragones.

- "Mioo-chaaan, ¿Cómo harás que siempre te caes?" -Me preguntó dulcemente y tiernamente con una sonrisa.

Yo, me perdí... increíble, que sonrisa tan atractiva, que ojos tan... penetrantes...

- E-estoy bien, tranquila, es que... ¿Sabes? Perdí la memoria... y no sé quien soy... bueno, ahora ya lo sé, pero no recuerdo casi nada de mi pasado – le expliqué mientras intentaba ponerme de pie por mi cuenta.

Por un momento, me pareció haber notado una cara de "aceptación" ante mi estado por parte de Ritsu.

- "Entonces... espera... ¡Si de verdad no recuerdas nada...! ¡Lo de que ibas a recoger algunas cosas al aula es totalmente imposible! Pues... ¿Cómo supiste que esta era tu clase?" - Preguntó pícaramente Ritsu.

- "Oh dios... Otra vez no..." -Pensé mientras di un paso para atrás en señal de... 'Me han pillado..' Pero una idea surgió... - "¡Espera! ¿Y tú qué? ¡Me vas a decir que cuando me dijiste lo de que si era una periodista no estabas mintiendo! ¡Porqué tú en verdad sabes quien soy!" -Contraataqué alegremente.

- "¡Miércoles...! No... espera es jueves... ¡Pero maldita sea! ¡Me has pillado...!" -Dijo Ritsu poniendo una mueca de culpable.

Sin saber porque... me eché a reír acompañada de Ritsu. Esta situación era muy graciosa.

- "Jajaja, Ritsu, idiota" -dije entre risitas.

- "Jeje... bueno, creo que de todas maneras te debo una" -Dijo, mientras me miró... con nostalgia... como si hubiera dicho algo que le gustase.

- "¿Mmm?"

- "Si, es sobre tus recuerdos... No te preocupes... Yo sé como hacer que recuperes rápidamente la memoria"

- "¿¡En serio!" -Me excité

- "Si, claro, para ello, haremos un pequeño tour por la ciudad y por el instituto, aunque empezaremos mejor por la ciudad" -me explicó animadamente

- "Mmm está bien..." -dije un poco dudosa, ¿Debería de confiar en alguien a quien conocí en tan solo 5 minutos?

- "Bueno, pues, ¿A qué esperamos? ¡Vámonos a la búsqueda de tus recuerdos! -Gritó Ritsu mientras me agarraba de la muñeca y me llevó hacia la entrada del instituto.

- "¡E-eeeh! ¡Con cuidadoo!" -Le rogué. No me esperaba esa reacción tan animada.

Ambas corríamos por los pasillos del instituto. Ritsu me agarraba de la muñeca y... me gustaba... No sabía porque pero... Ritsu me agradaba, y demasiado... Ella es una persona hiperactiva. Que parece que siempre estuvo conmigo en los malos y buenos momentos. Que siempre tuvo una sonrisa para mi... que siempre quería verme feliz...

Ritsu... eres increíble.

Para cuando ya estábamos en la entrada del instituto, Ritsu propuso ir primero a mi casa, al parecer sabía en donde vivía.

- "Neee, Ritsu, ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?" -Pregunté con curiosidad mientras íbamos caminando

- "Quién sabe~ Quizás... ¡Porqué en verdad soy un fantasma que siempre te observo! ¡BUU!" - Dijo Ritsu cuando se volteó en un instante para darme un susto, lo cual... me pilló totalmente por sorpresa...

- "Los fantasmas no existen... los fantasmas no existen..." - Decía en susurros mientras estaba agachada, dándole la espalda a Ritsu.

- "Jajaja, Miooo~ ¡Qué es broma!" -dijo... entre risitas... la idiota de Ritsu...

- "¡Moooo! ¡Ritsu idiota!" -Le grité levantándome efusivamente y, como por acto reflejo, le asesté un golpe en toda la cabeza.

- "¡Iteee teee teee!" -Gimoteó Ritsu.

- "¿P-pero qué le hice?" -Pensé preocupada- "¿Te encuentras bien Ritsu? L-lo siento... la verdad es que... lo hice sin pensar..." -Dije aún más preocupada.

- "Tranquila Mio-chan... Estoy... acostumbrada" -Dijo... un poco triste Ritsu.

- "Maldita sea... Creo que la cagué... o quizás... ¿Sufrió violencia por parte de alguien?" -Pensé mientras proseguimos la caminata.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos de caminar, llegamos a nuestro destino, mi hogar.

- "Mio... por un casual... ¿Tienes las llaves de tu casa?" -Me preguntó Ritsu

- "Ems... creo que no" -Dije mientras comprobaba por todos los bolsillos.

- "Vaya... bueno, es que quizás si vieras fotos con tu familia.. y amigos.. recordarías cosas, pero bueno, ven, acércate" -Dijo Ritsu mientras me señalizaba el buzón.

- "Mmm... vaya... los nombres de mis padres..." -Pronuncié en voz baja cuando pude leer lo que ponía en una pequeña placa de metal. Nuevamente, recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza, y esta vez, bastantes, el leer el nombre de mis padres, y ver mi humilde hogar desde fuera, hizo que recordase muchísimas cosas sobre mis padres y mi familia.

- "Mmm, creó que has recordado algunas cosas jeje" -Dijo con una sonrisa Ritsu.

- "Si... y gracias a ti Ritsu..." -Le devolví la sonrisa.

- "Ems.. no es nada" -Dijo ¿Tímidamente? Mientras bajaba la cabeza... ¿Se habrá ruborizado?... - "Qué linda..." -Pensé mientras yo me ruborizaba por su reacción.

- "B-bueno... ahora... mmm ¡Vayamos al distrito comercial!" -Proclamó Ritsu rápidamente. Me cogió nuevamente de... ¿La muñeca? No... ¡Está vez fue de la mano! Por lo que ese gesto me hizo... ruborizar muchísimo...

- "¿Tanto... me gusta tener estos pequeños roces... con Ritsu?" -Pensé mientas corríamos... Por suerte Ritsu no giró la cabeza, pues si lo hiciera, se encontraría con un tomate en vez de con mi cara.

Tras una larga caminata (corriendo) de aproximadamente... ¿20 minutos...? llegamos al dichoso distrito que quedaba lejísimos.

- "Ahhh Ah... Si... que... quedaba lejos" -pronuncié entre bocanadas de aire... porque... lo que me faltaba era aire... y fuerzas... mis piernas no me respondían... ¿Tan poco atlética era?

Sin embargo... Ritsu estaba perfectamente bien, quizás un poco agotada, pero no estaba para nada como yo, ella aún se sostenía en pie.

- "Jeeee... Mio-chaaan, hay que moverse más o... Tu barriguita cre-..." -Fue interrumpida por un golpe mío- ¡Ouch!

- "Mmm... como prosigas te doy otro... aunque visto lo visto... parece que te gustan" -dije con una mirada asesina y a la vez pícaramente.

- "Jajaja, ¡Sólo me gustan si son de Mio-chan!" -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se llevó la mano a la zona del golpe... y eso... me hizo ruborizar... - "Además... yo nunca lo hice por... hacer daño...es porque..." -Decía con una sonrisa... tierna aunque... ¿Ruborizada nuevamente?

- ¿Porqué...? -pregunté con énfasis. Quería una respuesta... tenía... mucha curiosidad...

- Pues... ¡Anda mira! ¡Si está ahí la tienda a la que te voy a llevar! ¡Vamos Mio! - Dijo mientras alzaba la mirada una tienda de Música y me la señalaba con el dedo.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el establecimiento y yo le seguía detrás.

- "Ella... es muy tierna conmigo pero... Si ella... es así conmigo... ¿Por qué aún no recuerdo nada de ella? O ¿Por qué ella oculta... cosas sobre su pasado conmigo?... ¿Quizás quiera que los descubra por mi misma...?" -Pensé para mi misma mientras entrabamos en la tienda.

- "Aunque... quitando este tema aparte... hay algo que... me CHOCA aún más... ¡¿Dónde esta la gente!" -Dije mientras abría de par en par mis ojos. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que durante el trayecto y mismamente en el distrito, no encontráramos a nadie, absolutamente NA-DIE.

- "Etto... Ritsu... ¿Dónde esta la gente?" -pregunté sin apartar la vista a todos los rincones de la tienda, con el fin de encontrar a algún empleado.

Al parecer, la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa a Ritsu, pues se paró en seco.

- "La gente... está toda... ¡En un festival! Ya que es verano y todas se fueron a pasarlo bien" -Dijo Ritsu... aunque... en un tono no muy convencido...

- "Entonces... ¿Por qué las tiendas están abiertas y dentro de ellas no hay ningún empleado?" -Zasca, le pillé.

- "P-pues..." -Miró hacia un lado...- "Eso se debe a que..." -Puso una mano en mi hombro...- "Mio... toda la humanidad fue abducida por alienígenas para experimentar con ellos... Somos las únicas supervivientes..."

- "N-no... puede ser" -Dije muy muy asustada y a punto de llorar, pues... desde que me desperté de aquel sueño... todo parecía que podría a llegar a ser de verdad

Al parecer, Ritsu notó que estaba apunto de llorar.

- "Eh, eh eh, tranquila Mio-chan... ya sabes que eso es imposible. Era una broma..." -Me dijo en un tono preocupado...

Y yo... con esto... llegué al otro extremo. Me enfadé... ¿Cómo puede decir estas cosas tan a la ligera? Ella en verdad no sabe por lo que pasé... bueno, ni yo misma lo sé, pero, si me paro a pensar lo que llevamos haciendo, ella siempre se estuvo metiendo conmigo. No lo dirá por las malas, pero hay cosas que llegan a cansar, y esto ha llegado al colmo... de todas formas, creo que no lo dice por mal... ella quiere ayudar... en fin... ¿Será que estoy llegando a la locura?...

- "Ritsu... creo... que necesito estar un rato a solas..." -Dije secamente...

- "En verdad necesito tomar un poco el aire y relajarme..." -Pensé para mi misma.

Y así, me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Ritsu y dirigiéndome al exterior. Pero... algo me freno...

- "Por favor... solo espera un momento..." -Me rogó Ritsu. Ella me había cogido de la muñeca.

- "Tranquila, sólo voy a salir un rato a fuera... no tardo nada" -Le expliqué amablemente haciendo un pequeño impulso en mi brazo para forzar a que me soltara.

Ya estaba afuera y me disponía a cruzar la desierta carretera, no había ni un solo coche. Tras haber cruzado pude ver una pequeña máquina de refrescos, así que, comprobando si tenía dinero en los bolsillos (y si, si que tenía) me dispuse a coger un agua mineral. Pero... un grito me descolocó...

- "¡Mio! ¡Por favor! ¡Ven ya! -me gritaba Ritsu desde el otro lado de la calle."

- "¡Peroo espera un rato!" - Le contesté a gritos.

Pero Ritsu, la hiperactiva de Ritsu, no podía contenerse y se dirigió a mi corriendo, si que tenía ganas de ver la tienda, sin embargo... un fuerte ruido comencé a escuchar...

- "U-un... ¿Camión...?" -Dije entre susurros.

Desde el otro lado de la manzana, pude ver como un camión se dirigía hacia nosotras a toda prisa y Ritsu no parecía detectarlo...

- "¡Ritsu... para de correr... que viene un camión!" -Le grité, pero ella no me hacia caso, ella continuaba corriendo.

El pánico me recorrió por todo el cuerpo... ¿Ritsu... iba a ser atropellada?

Una imagen pasó por mi cabeza... sangre... una chica... con lágrimas en los ojos... en esos ojos... ¿¡De color miel!. Eso me hizo estallar en mi interior, obteniendo una reacción que consistió en soltar de golpe la botella y salir corriendo a por Ritsu.

El camión estaba a unos pocos metros de Ritsu, que, para cuando lo detecto, se había quedado quieta por el shock. Pero yo me lancé sobre ella, haciendo que ambas saliéramos despedidas hacia delante, y por suerte, haber evitado el camión.

Yo me quedé encima de ella. Cuándo noté que el camión había pasado (por el ruido que hacen) me levanté un poquito y pude ver a Ritsu en estado Shock... pero... eso no fue lo que más me impacto, si no que mi cara estaba húmeda... yo... ¡Estaba llorando! Me llevé las manos a la cara y noté las cálidas lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos... No lo entendía... ¿Por qué lloraba? Volví a mirar a Ritsu, pero esta vez... estaba con una sonrisa compasiva...

- "Mio... "-pronunció en susurros y, cogiéndome de la cintura, me aproximo a ella para darme un abrazo...

- "Lo siento... soy una irresponsable... me pasé un poco con mis bromas, pero como ya te dije... nunca lo hice por mal... solo quería hacerte reír... quería verte feliz..." -me susurró al oído...

- "Ritsu..." -pronuncié en voz baja... y empecé a llorar de verdad, sentía que alguien... me quería...

- "La verdad... es que aún tengo que contarte muchas cosas Mio, pero, te pido por favor que tengas paciencia... ¿Vale?" -Me dijo tiernamente, mientras deshacía el abrazo y me limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus finas manos.

- "E-está bien... pero... no te metas más conmigo... ¿Vale?" -dije... tímidamente...

- "Está bien... además, con esa faceta tan... moe... no podría meterme contigo" -dijo entre risitas

- "¡Hummm!"-protesté... porque... ¿En verdad soy Moe...?

- "Jajaja, venga, Volvamos a la tienda, y luego vayamos a comer algo, que seguro que tienes hambre" -dijo mientras se levantó y luego me ayudó a mi a levantarme.

- "Si..." -Asentí mientras alzaba la mirada hacia la carretera para ver a lejos el camión... pero.. no había nada...

- "¿Pero qué...? ¿Dónde está el camión...?" -Pensé mientras fijaba mi vista aún más en el horizonte o buscaba pistas de llantas de las ruedas del camión el la carretera, aunque fue en vano... no vi nada. Esto lo dejé pasar, pues lo más seguro es que después de todo esto el camión se hubiera desviado o acelerado el paso, aunque... ¡Vaya borde el conductor! ¡Ya podía haber parado! ¡Qué aún poco más y nos atropella...! De todas formas... lo del camión... me recordó a algo... y no sé a que... esa imagen... de Ritsu... llorando...mmm... en fin...

Después volvimos nuevamente a la tienda, donde allí me explicó que fue donde compré mi bajo (al parecer sabía que tocaba el bajo, pues pertenecía al club de música ligera) y también me explicó que teníamos a otras 3 amigas, Yui, Mugi y Azusa, otras integrantes del club. Gracias a eso, pude recordar más cosas sobre mis amigos y mi pasado: Momentos alegres dentro del club, como las famosas horas del té y de como de eso vino el nombre de nuestra banda, Hokago Tea Time; los momentos en clase; nuestra profe Sawako-sensei y su manía por vestirnos con trajes; lo bien que le quedaban las orejas de gatito a Azusa; y un sin fin de cosas más.

Sorprendentemente, gracias a Ritsu y en menos de una mañana, ya casi recuerdo muchas cosas sobre mis amigos y familia (aunque la verdad... creo que eso de recuperar la memoria tan rápido creo que no es bueno...) pero... de Ritsu... no recuerdo nada... es como... si en esos momentos con el grupo... hubiera un pegote blanco o como si hubiera ahí alguien borroso que no puedo reconocer, aunque bueno... Ritsu dijo que tuviera paciencia, así que creo que poco a poco iré recuperando más información sobre ella.

Tras explorar toda la tienda nos dirigimos a alguna de las tiendas vacías de comida para conseguir alimento. En fin, creo que nos espera una tarde cargada de emociones...

FIN 1º PARTE

¿Qué os pareció? ¿La intriga os corroe por dentro? xD Aunque... el final un poco cojo, para mi gusto -.- .

Y ahora un pequeño adelanto: Al inicio del Fic aparece una introducción de una canción. Esta canción es la de "Heart Goes Boom", la cual, intentaré hacer una traducción y adaptación de la letra para el fic (jijijiji, a ver si sabéis como la introduciré jijijiji).

También quizás lo encontrarais algo.. "raro" porque el fic lo fui retomando por tramos durante 2 meses y posiblemente encontréis formas diferentes de narración (eso si, no hay aberraciones en el sentido de que empiezo a narrar en 1º y luego paso a 3º, eso no xD)

Finalmente, como ya dije al principio, sobre dentro de 2 semanas o 3 traeré la 2º parte así que solo toca esperar!

¡Saludos a todos y espero alguna review (sobre todo constructivas para mejorar en lo que fallo ^^)!


	2. Parte 2º

Y aquí la 2º parte! :3.

Nota: Cuando empiece la parte de la canción (si, prometí que saldría una canción~) deberíais de escucharla a la vez que leeis, es la de Heart Goes Boom, cantada por Mio.

Eeenjoy~!

**K-ON No me pertenece ni me pertenecerá. Únicamente la traducción de la canción (que no es nada del otro mundo, pero bueno xD)**

La tarde llego. Ritsu y yo habíamos comido algunas cosillas que encontramos en una tienda abandonada... bueno, abandonada no sé si estaba, pero desde luego no había nadie dentro del recinto. Aunque no era el único sitio sin ninguna persona, ya que en toda la manzana no había nadie...

Esta era una de las cuantas preguntas que guardo para mi, bueno, más bien que espero que me responda Ritsu. Ella me prometió que me iba a responder a todas las preguntas que rondasen por mi cabeza, aunque... es tan extraño, siento que me oculta algo. Pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada en estos momentos.

Ahora mismo, ella me está llevando de vuelta al instituto, al parece hay algo que me quiere enseñar. Creo que relacionado con el club de música y con nuestra banda, Hokago Tea Time.

Durante el trayecto, hubo momentos de silencio, aunque no incomodos, me agradaba su presencia. Me encanta poder estar con ella, me hace sentir que puedo confiar en ella, que puedo darle todo a la vez que ella me da lo suyo... es... algo difícil de explicar... Pero bueno, mientras que yo andaba en mi mundo, ya habíamos llegado al instituto.

- Nee, Mio, vayamos al Keionbu, tengo algo para ti~ -Dijo con una sonrisilla Ritsu

- Espero que no sea ninguna broma de las tuyas -la miré amenazante

- ¡N-noo! ¡P-paraa nadaa...! -Dijo mientras guardaba un papelito disimuladamente

- … Como sea algo... que me asuste... -Dije mientras levantaba mi puño en señal de coscorrón.

- ¡E-en serio! ¡Q-qué no es nada! ¡Anda vamos! -Dijo mientras me arrastraba por las escaleras arriba.

Al llegar al aula pude ver todo tal y estaba cuando me fui de ahí por la mañana. Ritsu se dirigió hacia la batería y tomo asiento.

- Mio, ¿No recuerdas aún ninguna canción, verdad? -Preguntó Ritsu

-Mmm... -Medité, y una frase me vino a la cabeza- Ems... no, no recuerdo nada... sólo un verso de una canción... era algo como... "Cuatro estaciones tiene el año, 24 horas un día y mi salvaje corazón nunca parará..."

- Mmm veamos... -Dijo Ritsu mientras se paró a pensar sobre cual canción podía ser- creo... que sé cual es...

- ¡¿En serio? -Dije emocionada- Guau Ritsu, ¡Eres genial!

-Jeejeee... ¡No es nada Mio-chan! Aunque.. lo tengo difícil, pues... en esta canción empiezas tu primero...

-Mmmm vaya... yo... es que... aún no recuerdo nada del bajo

-No te preocupes ¡Déjamelo a mi! Al menos recuerdas... una canción muy importante para ti... -Me sonríe- de todas maneras, colócate con el bajo, y quizás recuerdes algo ¡Te lo aseguro!-Dijo mientras me hizo el signo de la victoria.

- Hai hai hai -asentí mientras me dirigía a mi bajo

-Anda~ ¡Si sabes cual es tu bajo!

-Por supuesto que si Idiota, algo tengo que saber -dije orgullosa de mi misma

- Aishh... Mi pequeña Mio crece... Me siento una vieja -dijo mientras ponía una pose dramática en la bateria

- ¡Moooo! ¡Mi recuperación de la memoria no está solamente ligada a ti ehh! -Dije un poco apurada, tenía que aportar algo a mi defensa- Aunque.. bueno... gracias a ti... sé más cosas sobre mi... nuevamente gracias Ritsu -le dije al final con una sonrisa

- Y-ya te dije que no es nada... -Dijo sonrojada Ritsu- ¡B-Bueno! ¡Que empiezo!

- ¡ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR...!

- Paraaabaapaaaa paraaabaapaaa Paraabaaapaaa

…

-¿Ritsu...? ¿Qué se supone que haces...? -Pregunté con una gotita en mi cabeza...

-¿Ein? ¿No te acabo de decir que empezabas tú?

-Si

-¡Pues estoy tarareando tu parte! ¿Cómo quieres que empiece si no tengo un ritmo fijado? -Dijo con un puchero

-P-pero... ¿No sois los bateristas quienes marcáis el ritmo?

- Eeeeemss- parece ser que pillo por sorpresa mi pregunta- Bueno ¡Si! ¡Pero en este caso no! ¡O si...! ¡Bueno, tu no te rías! -Dijo nerviosa Ritsu mientras hacía otro puchero

Yo ante esto no evité hecharme a reir. Ver a Ritsu nerviosa así era un poco gracioso.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Ahora si!

- ¡ONE, TWO, THREE FOUR...!

Nuevamente Ritsu empezó a tararear mi parte, hasta que comenzó a tocar la batería con un "Yei!".

El ritmo que marcaba era... pegadizo, aunque un poco monótono. Y al poco tiempo, empezó a cantar.

**Hana wa hajirau mono, tori wa saezuru mono**

(Una tímida flor, el canto de un gorrión)

**Medatsu no haya da kedo nande? Uta tsukutchau**

(Yo no destaco en absoluto, así que... ¿Cómo sigo la canción?)

**Yubi wa tsumabiku mono, rizumu wa kizamu mono**

(El dedo punteando, un ritmo guardando.)

**Nakama ga ireba saikyou iki o awaseyukou**

(Cuando estoy con mis amigas es lo mejor, nuestros respiros se vuelven uno.)

**Beesu ga kanjin donna mono, hito datte**

(El bajo es esencial, no importa lo que o quien sea)

**Taishin kyoudo wa OK? Tate ni yoko ni yusaburu yo**

(Es tu fuerza indestructible ¿Ok? Tú estarás aturdido y caído,cara a cara)

**Kidoairaku jazube no bodi ni Zenbu watashi ga tsumatteru**

(Estoy guardando todos mis sentimientos dentro del ritmo de mi bajo)

**Shunkukashuutou nijuuyojikan, unaru haato wa mukyuu **

(Cuatro estaciones tiene el año, 24 horas un día y mi salvaje corazón nunca parará...)

**¡BOOO BOOO BOOO BOOOM!**

-Guau... -susurré...

Esta canción me encantaba... era.. como si hablase de mi misma... ahora entiendo porque decía que era importante para mi. Mantenía un ritmo animado que me enganchaba a cantar con ella... y... aunque parezca mentira... sentía como los otros instrumentos sonasen a la vez... esto debe ser el poder la música.

Por otro lado, sentía como si mi propio corazón me susurrase lo que tenía que cantar... asi que... ¿Por qué no seguir el ritmo de mi corazón como dice la canción?

Y asi, inconscientemente, supe que venía ahora y sosteniendo con fuerza a Elisabeth, me dispuse a cantar y a tocar junto con Ritsu...

**Tsuki wa oritatsu mono, hoshi wa uchiageru mono**

(La luna brilla, las estrellas se disipan)

**Hibi sekai shinkachuu dakara bootto dekinai**

(El mundo evoluciona día a día, por lo que yo no puedo hacerlo descuidadamente)

**Kaze wa umidasu mono, kabe wa koeteku mono**

(el viento viene sucesivamente atravesando una pared)

**Agattara shinkokyuu kara o yaburiyukou**

(Si tuviera un profundo respiro, yo lo rompería en mi escudo)

**Ruuto ga kanjin donna jinsei datte**

(Las raíces son esenciales, no importa lo que la vida forme)

**Yume ya akogare sagashite nishi ni higashi ni hitahashiru yo**

(Busca tus sueños y aspiraciones, al este, oeste, persíguelos de corazón)

**Mugamuchuu yonhon no gen ni, zenbu mirai o yudaneteku**

(absorta, yo encomiendo el futuro a esas cuatro cuerdas)

**Gorimuchuu michi ni mayotte mo, sokkyou de kidoushuusei**

(desconcertada, incluso si pierdo mi camino, yo localizaré la dirección correcta improvisando)

**¡BOOOMM BOOOM BOOOM!**

...Ahora.. creo que empieza otra parte instrumental -pensé.

Mientras tocaba las notas que creía que eran correctas, giré mi mirada por un segundo a Ritsu, que estaba detrás mía. Me ruboricé, al parecer... ¡Me estaba observando! Y... creo que ella se dió cuenta de mi sonrojo, porque cambió la mirada hacia la bateria.

Nuevamente, tocaba volver a cantar...

**Utsukushiki juuetion, shinjite kanjite GOES ON!**

(Este bello y profundo sonido del bajo, creeré en él y siento... ¡Que lo seguiré!)

**Kidoairaku jazube no bodi ni, zenbu watashi ga tsumatteru**

(Estoy guardando todos mis sentimientos dentro del ritmo de mi bajo)

**Shunkashuutou nijuuyojikan, unaru haato wa mukyuu**

(Cuatro estaciones tiene el año, 24 horas un día y mi salvaje corazón nunca parará...)

**¡Booom booom boooom!**

**Day and Night. Anytime**

(Día y noche. En cualquier momento.)

**Booom booom booom...**

Con el último movimiento de mi bajo y de la batería de Ritsu, dió por finalizada... la canción...

- ¡Guau! ¡Mio! ¡No me esperaba que recordases tan rápido la canción! -Se acercó a mi Ritsu- ¡Eres genial! -Me abrazó cariñosamente.

- N-no es nada... es gracias a la música... es verdad que puede hacer milagros -le sonreí- aunque... bueno, repito, es gracias todo a ti Ritsu, de no ser por ti...

En ese momento Ritsu se despegó de mi y fijo su mirada al suelo...

-No... en verdad... la culpa es mía... Mio... yo... solo quiero arreglar lo que hice... -dijo tristemente

Pero... ¿Como surgió este cambio tan drástico en el ambiente? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Cómo que tiene la culpa? ¿Ella? ¿Con ese corazón tan puro que tiene? No... no le creo.

- Ritsu... -la abracé por la espalda- volvamos a tocar la misma canción ¿Si? -le dije tiernamente con la finalidad de animarla...

-Vale... -asintió y toco mi mano... me imagino que para sentir mi calor... y llenarse de confianza...

Nuevamente volvimos a tocar la misma canción, que tiene el nombre de "Heart Goes Bom". Al acabar Ritsu me propuso ir a otro lado, aunque... la notaba aún un poco deprimida por lo de antes.

Cuando estábamos saliendo y yo me disponía a bajar por las escaleras, Ritsu me cogió de la muñeca.

- Mio... ¿Puedo... preguntarte una cosa?

-¿Mmm? Pues claro, dime – le dije un poco sorprendida.

-Verás... tú... ¿Amas a alguién...?

"¿Qué?" Fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

- R-ritsu... ¿ A qué viene esa pregunta? -Dije nerviosa... a la vez que sentía como si me encontrase mal... como... si tuviera... un dolor de cabeza...

- E-es que... bueno... hay un pequeño factor... que... se deriva... a tu perdida de memoria... - F-fue di...cien...do Ritsu...

¿Q...qué... m-me... pasa...?

- Y tiene... que ver con esto -Creo que me decía eso Ritsu... No... no... me encuentro bien...

- Ritsu... Yo... -decía... en susurros.. no me encuentro bien. Un fuerte dolor me estaba consumiendo la cabeza y que por momentos iba en aumento.

-¿¡M-Mio! -Gritó Ritsu, pues yo estaba apunto de caerme al suelo... no sentía mis fuerzas... - ¡M-mierda! ¡Es otra situación extrema!

- "Situación... ¿Extrema...? ¿Q-qué es eso..?" -Pensaba mientras sentía que mis fuerzas se iban.

¿Que me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué una simple frase provocó tanto sufrimiento en mi interior?

- ¡Mio! ¡Tranquilízate! -Decía... ¿Ritsu?... No lo sé... sentía que perdía el conocimiento...

Y asi de repente, mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con mis manos en la cabeza, una secuencia de imagenes pasaron por mi cabeza.

Estas eran... una continuación de... aquel momento del camión. Sangre, mucha sangre. Una calle comercial con mucha gente alrededor observando la escena sangrienta. Un camión lleno de sangre por los laterales. Un Hombre que estaba al teléfono (este creo que era el camionero, más que nada por como iba vestido...) hablando alterado. Una chica pelimarrón miraba un cuerpo inerte... decía entre lágrimas... cosas como "¡No me dejes!"... y... justo en el momento... es que pude observar... ese cuerpo inerte... lleno de sangre, con fuertes contusiones, con la roja toda rasgada... pude oír un "¡NO ME DEJES SOLA MÍO!" … Y observé mi cuerpo inerte tirado en la calle...

Un segundo de silencio. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir tras este recuerdo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! -grité con todas mis fuerzas empujando a todo aquello que estuviera a mi alrededor...

- ¿¡Mio! ¿¡Qué sucede!

Y-yo... ¿¡Había presenciado mi muerte! ¿Qué demonios fue ese recuerdo? Y-yo... ¡Tengo miedo!

Ante tanto caos de sentimientos... no me dí cuenta de una cosa... Hice una reacción tan brusca que pillo por sorpresa a Ritsu. Ella... se cayó por las escaleras... porqué... yo la había empujado.

Ritsu... estaba boca abajo tras el tramo de escaleras. No se inmutaba, estaba quieta, no respondía, no reaccionaba...

-... ¿Ritsu...? -Dije entre sollozos, mientras poco a poco iba recuperando la compostura.

El dolor de cabeza aún persistía y el recuerdo ese aún me daba miedo... sin embargo, eso no era nada, ahora lo que me dolía era el corazón. Cuidadosamente fui bajando las escaleras, a gatas, pues no tenía energías para ponerme de pie. Cuando llegué a donde estaba Ritsu, la recogí y puse su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

En un lateral de su frente se podía apreciar un gran moratón, mientras que su cara no mostraba ningun signo... ¿De vitalidad?

- N-no... Ritsu... no... Dime que no has... -Decía entre jadeos mientras tocaba su cara para ver si reaccionaba

- V-vamos Ritsu, D-despierta... vamos... -Decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente

-¡Por favor.. Ritsu...! ¡Despierta...! -le di unas palmaditas a su cara para intentar conseguir que reaccionara.

No se inmutaba...

No lo soportaba... esto dolía más que saber que no recordabas nada, incluso más que ver tu propia muerte.

- Ritsu... tú eres una persona muy importante, aunque no recuerda nada de ti, seguro que pasé muy buenos momentos contigo, porque, ¿Sabes? Eres tierna, me proporcionas esa calor que me permite seguir, tú eres quien me ha estado iluminando mi camino, quien me enseño mi pasado y mi presente, quien me ha... quitado de la soledad -acerqué su cabeza hacia mi pecho para así poder abrazarlo.

-¡Ritsu! ¡Si que hay una persona a la que amo! ¡Esa persona eres TÚ! -Grité con todo mi corazón hacia los cuatro vientos, quería que todos supieran mis sentimientos hacia ti porque son de verdad.

Por otro lado, de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas calientes que caían por mi blanca piel y aterrizaban en tu cara, mostrándote una vez más, lo importante que eres para mi...

- ¡POR FÍN LO DICES!

-"¿Pero qué...?"- Pensé asustándome mucho, una voz que no era de Ritsu se ha dirgido a mi

- Joba si tardaste Mio-chan, yo nunca hice esperar tanto a mi personita querida~ -Dijo una voz... juguetona

- ¡Moo! ¡Sempai! No me hagas sonrojar -Decía otra voz... ¿Avergonzada?

-"¿Qué demonios sucede en este mundo, sitio o lo que carajas sea? ¿Nada más que suceden cosas extrañas...?" - Pensaba eso... mientras que el pánico se estaba apoderando de mi... ¿Por qué... no serán fantasmas... verdad? Y con esto, empecé a palidecer también del terror.

- ¡Ey! ¡Chicas! Creo... que deberíamos de salir de nuestro escondite... -decía una voz más calmada- Debemos de estar asustando a Mio-chan, y ya sabeis que ella... sobre lo sobrenatural no lo asocia muy bien-

- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado!

- La verdad... es que si, salgamos.

De repente, las puertas del aula de música se abrieron de par en par. De allí salieron... tres chicas con el mismo uniforme que yo, donde dos de ellas tenían el mismo lazo que el mío, pero la otra tenía uno rojo... Que extraño... ya las voces me resultaban conocidas, y ahora viendolas... ¡Espera...! ¡No puede ser...!

- N-no puede ser... ¿Sois vosotras chicas? ¿Yui, Mugi y Azusa? -dije muy sorprendida

- ¡Gualaaa! ¡Si nos has reconocido! -Dijo Yui muy emocionada

- La verdad... es que nos ahorras una parte del trabajo -dijo Azusa asintiendo la cabeza a Yui.

- B-bueno, dejemos de lado eso... ¡Ahora tenemos que ayudar a Ritsu! - Dije muy apurada. Estaba preocupadísima por el estado de Ritsu.

- ¡Ahh! ¡No te preocupes Mio-chaan! -Decía Yui muy calmada – Ella en verdad no está aquí.

- ...¿Qué...? - Pregunté totalmente... ¿Desconcertada es la palabra idónea para describir mi estado mental?

- ¡N-no! ¡Qué no es eso! -Decían Mugi y Azusa rápidamente a Yui, mientras le cubrían la boca con sus manos para que... ¿No dijera nada más?

- A ver... Mio, esto que dijo Yui es un poco confuso, pero en cierto modo es verdad – Afirmó Mugi.

- ¿Eh?... No... No lo entiendo... - Contesté muy dudosa... ¡¿Qué diablos me quieren decir?

- En fin... veamos, Mio, es hora de que sepas la verdad, así que tranquilízate – Me dijo Azusa, con la finalidad de tranquilizarme... aunque la verdad, siento que mi corazón se va a salir como no me digan que sucede.

- Bueno, explicaré yo un poco sobre este mundo -decía Azusa-Veamos, lo primero que te pudo haber impactado en lo que llevas de tiempo, es el por qué no habrá gente, ¿Cierto?

- Si- asentí

- Vale, eso es sencillo. Este mundo es tu propia consciencia, es decir, esto es un sueño que está ocurriendo ahora mismo en tu cabeza. Por lo que sólo aquellas personas con las que has mantenido un fuerte... "lazo" aparecerán, pero claro... con tu perdida de memoria... tuviste ciertos problemas, pero hubo una persona externa que llegó a ti. - explicaba Azusa

-... Ritsu... -susurré...

- Exacto, pero antes de proseguir, si no me equivoco, hace apenas unos segundos, tuviste como... Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¿No? - preguntó Mugi, cambiándo el papel de narradora.

- Si... fue un dolor que me estubo comiendo la cabeza... tanto, que... sucedió esto... -dije mientras miraba apenada a Ritsu... pues por mi culpa... se encontraba así.

- Y, ¿Por un casual fueron acompañados de visiones? - volvió a preguntar Mugi

- Pues si... unas imágenes... un tanto fuertes... -Respondí con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- ¡Pues eso en verdad suced...! -Decía Yui, aunque fue callada nuevamente por Azusa y Mugi.

- Shhhh, calla Yui, ya lo explicamos nosotras -decía Azusa

- ¿Eeeeeeh? ¡Mooo! ¡Azu-nyan mala! -decía Yui haciendo un puchero entre lágrimas.

- Venga, venga -decía Azusa para tranquilizarle.

- ¡Aish! ¡Si no me puedo enfadar con Azu-nyaaaan! - Gritó Yui mientras se abalanzaba sobre Azusa para abrazarla y... ¿No soltarla?

- Bueno... prosigo -decía Mugi mientras una gotita le caía por la frente ante... esa escenita

- Si... será mejor -Le dije mientras también me caía una gotita al ver esa escena.

- Bueno, esas imágenes son reales Mio, son recuerdos de un accidente que tuviste con un camión -decía Mugi calmadamente para... no asustarme de la realidad, la cual... me impresionaba mucho, pero debía de asumirlo- entonces fuiste ingresada en un hospital.

- E-entiendo...

- Bien... ahora, te preguntarás, ¿Cómo sabemos todo esto si supuestamente somos entes de tu imaginación?

- L-la verdad... es que ahora que lo dices... mucho sentido no tiene...

- Es facil Mio-chan... -decía Azusa, quien consiguió librarse de Yui durante un rato- bueno, ahora prosigo yo.

- Vale – asintió Mugi

- Es facil Mio-sempai, ¿Nunca oíste que los sueños están relacionados con tus propios sentimientos, tus estímulos o con reacciones químicas que tiene tu propio cuerpo?

- Ems... Creo que si. -le dije un poco dudosa.

- Bueno, pues es eso, los sentimientos de amistad que mantienes con nosotras son fuertes y por tanto tu corazón nos emplea como forma para dirgirnos a ti, basándose en todos los recuerdos que viviste con nosotras. - declaró Azusa

- ¿Mi... corazón? -Pregunté dudosa, porque, nunca me imaginé que existiera de verdad el poder de guíarte con tu corazón... siempre... me guíe con mi cabeza.

- ¡Claro! ¡Es así como surgen los sentimientos de la amistad y.. el amor! -Afirmó Yui mientras miraba de dereojo a Azusa.

- ¿Pero sabes? Lo que estás sosteniendo ahora, es una mezcla entre dos corazones -decía Mugi mientras señalaba el cuerpo de Ritsu.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ritsu... es la forma de 2 corazones?

- Claro, tu corazón... y el de ella. - aclaró Mugi

- ¿Eh? -pregunté confusa.

- Eso es porque... el día de tu accidente, Ritsu se declaró ante ti, pero... no sé en que pensabas que retrocediste y un camión te llevó por delante y de ahí surge tu amnesia – decía Mugi

- Espera... eso... me suena... -dije mientras pensaba... en aquel momento en el que Ritsu me salvó de aquel accidente del "camión fantasma"- eso fue... una situación extrema...

- Vaya, recuerdas las palabras que dijo Ritsu, bien, pero eso para después, sigamos -proseguía Mugi- tu desde siempre amabas a Ritsu, solo que por algunas circunstancias que nosotras desconocemos, nunca quisiste demostrarle tu afecto, sin embargo vuestros corazones siempre estuvieron unidos por el destino, por lo que en este mundo, vuestro amor se matareializó en Ritsu, junto con todas vuestras vivencias.

- Y sobre lo de las sitaciones extremas, es simple, como tienes una perdida de memoria un poco fuerte, no se te puede exhibir a recordar cosas que fueron... fuertes para ti. En los dos casos que tuviste todos fueron relacionados con tu accidente o con la declaración de Ritsu, por lo que al estar en tu propio sueño, aparecieron o dolores de cabeza, o recuerdos que volvían a pasar, o sea, lo del camión.

- Guau, entiendo... bueno, no mucho, esto es tan abstracto que me cuesta entenderlo -decía mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza en señal de que me costaba entenderlo... y eso que para los estudios no había nada que no me costase entender.

- ¡En resumen Mio-chan! Que ahora mismo estamos en un sueño creado por tu propio corazón después del accidente, en el cual Ritsu aparece ya que tu estás unida a ella por el destino, mientras que nosotras, como mantenemos fuertes lazos de amistad, aparecemos como en forma de fantasmas. -dijo Yui muy decidida.

- Guau... increíble Yui-sempai -dijo impresionada Azusa-Veamos

-Buehehehe, deberíais de confiar un poco más en mi

- Cierto, para la próxima te dejamos a ti que cuentes la historia -le decía Mugi orgullosa a Yui

- ¿F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FANTASMAS? - dije muy asustada, y llevándome las manos a la cabeza me decía a mi misma "No escucho, no veo, no escucho, no veo..."

- T-tranquila tranquila, es una forma de hablar -le decía Azusa.

- Si, si, eso eso -afirmaba Mugi.

- Mmm... e-está bien -les decía mientras recuperaba poco a poco el ánimo.

- Bueno, finalmente cabe decir que otra razón de que Ritsu aparezca es porque en el mundo real, desde que tuviste el accidente ella siempre estuvo a tu lado, se siente culpable por lo que te sucedió además de sentir soledad sin ti -Decía Mugi

- Si, fue su calor y sus llantos lo que hicieron llegar a ti y sacarte del vacio de tu corazón, consiguiendo ese toque final que enlazó ambos corazones – dijo Azusa

- "La zona oscura... la voz que me pedía ayuda... Ritsu...cada vez... me demuestras más lo mucho que me importas" -pensé mientras sonreía ante su preocupación por mi.

- Y bueno, el estado de esta "Ritsu" es que simplemente calló en un profundo sueño, y como princesa durmiente... ¡Ella necesita ser despertada por su principito! -Decía Yui juguetona

- ¿Principe...? -pregunté, ¿Se refería a mi?

- Si si si, y como príncipe que eres... tu tienes que... je... -Decía Mugi mientras... ¿¡Desviaba la mirada con una cara de lujuria que no se le aguantaba el disimulo!

- ¡En resumen de nuevo! Que si quieres que todo vuelva a como antes... ¡Tienes que besarla! -Dijo Yui mientras se emocionaba.

- U-u-u-u-u-u-u-un... ¿¡Beso! -Dije exaltada... ¡Porque como para no estarlo! ¡NO ME ESPERABA ESO! Aunque... al ser Ritsu...

Volví a mirar el rostro sereno de Ritsu... ese bello rostro...

- E-está bien, lo haré

- ¡Guooou! ¡Esa es nuestra Mio! -Dijeron las chicas felices

Asi que levanté un poco el rostro de Ritsu. Con delicadeza, pasé mi dedo por su suave tez de la piel... notando cuan blanda y bella que era su linda cara. Poco a poco me fui aproximando, a la vez que fui cerrando mis ojos... Poco a poco... mi corazón latía con fuerza y un calor extraño, pero agradable, me iba cubriendo todo el cuerpo. En unos instantes noté que mi respiración, ya entrecortada por el nerviosismo del momento, tocaba en la piel de Ritsu... Finalmente... mis labios... se encontraron con los suyos.

Ese momento... ese dulce momento... me llenó aún más de aquella calor, a la vez que más recuerdos lejanos llegaban a mi, pero... todos ellos... era con Ritsu... Nuestra infancia, en la secundaria, nuestros tiempos libres... su sonrisa... Por fin... ¡Por fin recuerdo todos esos dulces y hermosos momentos que tuve con mi amada!

Y asi, por segunda vez, un fuerte haz de luz recubrió toda la sala.

- ¡Así me gusta Mio! ¡Ya nos volveremos a ver! -Decían desde lo lejos mis tres amigas... que consiguieron aportarme... la claridad de todo eso y guiarme por el camino hacia Ritsu. Gracias Amigas mías...

* * *

><p>Pi...Pipi...Pii...pi...Piiipiii<p>

"¿Mmm? ¿Dónde estoy...?"

Pi...Pipi...Pii...pi...Piiipiii

"¿Qué es ese ruído...?"

Me sentía un poco mareada y me costaba abrir los ojos, pero con un poco de esfuerzo pude levantarme de donde estaba.

En el sitio en el que estaba... era una sala con muchos aparatos extraños, entre ellos el que hacía ese ruidito del "pipipiii".

- Con que estoy en un hospital, ¿Eh? -decía con una sonrisa, pues me encontraba bien, cubierta de vendas, pero bien.

Sin embargo, notaba como algo estaba aprisionando mi brazo.. algo pesado... pero cálido.

Giré la mirada... y... la ví

- R-ritsu -dije en voz alta.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

- Mmm... ¿Qué ocurre? -decía perezosamente Ritsu, se había quedado dormida al lado mía.

- Ritsu... -decía ahora yo con un susurro mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas...

- ¿M-mio...? - Preguntó con sorpresa mi querida ambarina, pero no le di tiempo a reaccionar, porque sentí el impulso de abrazarla.

- ¡Ritsu! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

-¿ E...Eh? -Preguntaba íncredula- P-pero.. si debería de ser yo quien debería disculparse...

- ¿Mmm? "Debe de sentirse aún culpable..." - Dije para mi misma, creo que debería de... hacer algo – Nee Ritsu, aún no te respondí a una cosa.

- … ¿Al qué? -Preguntó Ritsu un poco animada, pues en su mirada... brillaba la esperanza, creo que recordó el momento en que se confesó.

- Pues ¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño hermoso... donde salías tú – le sonreí

- ¿Si? Je... fijo que también había percebes – dijo pícaramente

¡Zasca! Golpe

- ¡Ay ay ay! ¡Te habrás despertado después de semanas! ¡Pero aún conservas fuerzas! -Protestó Ritsu llevándose las manos en donde recibió el golpe.

- En fin... -dije mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Ritsu- Nunca cambiarás tontita...

De repente noté como Ritsu... temblaba, y creo que de los nervios, lo que me inspiró a continuar mi relato.

- Te decía, tuve un sueño... donde estaba contigo... y descubrí una cosa – le decía mientras deshacía el abrazo y me destapaba para poder sentarme simplemente sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué... descubriste? - Me preguntó curiosa mientras se giraba para verme, posando ambas manos en la cama.

Yo me giré hacia ella, y posé mis manos sobre las suyas. Léntamente me fui acercando hacia ella, a la vez que notaba que Ritsu se ruborizaba.

- Me di cuenta... lo importante que eres para mi... -le susurré al oído, y justo después le miré a esos ojos que tanto me gustaban, a la vez que ella se sonrojaba.

- Y...-me aproximé un poco más a ella-... También de lo mucho que te amo... - y con esa última frase cerré el nerviosismo de Ritsu junto con un beso que eliminó las distancias entre nosotras. Ya nunca jamás nuestros corazones se sentirán solos, pues en sueños o en cualquier lugar estarán conectados

Finalmente, noté como unas lágrimas cálidas... brotaban de nuestros ojos, pero no eran tristes, eran alegres. Estas llegaban a nuestro apasionado beso que demostraba nuestros sentimientos... Por fin alcanzamos lo que queríamos, poder estar juntas.

Sin embargo... había algo... que me preocupaba... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que no le respondiera en aquel momento a Ritsu...? Bueno, que más da, mejor viviré el presente al lado de la persona a la que más quiero.

_En una cama de un hospital dos chicas estaban acostadas a la vez que abrazadas sin ninguna intención de alejarse... no obstante... alguien las estaba observando..._

* * *

><p>¡Y aquí acaba este fic! ^^ (aunque con pintas de continuación, que no? xD). Espero que os haya gustado, aunque creo que fue un poco complicado de enteder. Por otro lado, creo que este fic tendría que haberse hecho en una sola parte, porque la trama que quería seguir es un poco dificil y pienso que se entendería mejor si todo fuera uno. Podeis notar, también, que puse una parte final en 3º persona, porque... no veía lógico ponerlo en 1º persona xD, por eso de que este en cursiva :3. Ah y bueno, si me comí alguna tilde o letra, lo siento, no tengo a nadie que revise mis fics antes de subirlos, además de que lo fui escribiendo rápido para no demorarme mucho en subirlo ^_^.<p>

Gracias por las reviews y disculpo por la tardanza, tuve una temporada falta de inspiración, además de que no tengo una musa T_T . Y finalmente digo que estaré sobre 1 – 2 meses sin escribir nada... ¡Toca prepararse para el examen de acceso a la universidad! :3

¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!


End file.
